Sailors Vs Marines
by Booven
Summary: I suck at summaries so here goes. 5 Male American Exchange Students show up just the same day the Sailor Senshis find 5 Superheros battling a Pterodactyl. Just who are these new heroes and are they Friends...or Foes? R&R please, its my first story, Ch.3 U
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mysterious Heroes 

A Normal Day for our heroines may become the beginning of a new series of Surprises, and of course...Villians

[3:30 pm

The last bell of the day rang as the Students leave for home and one group of girls happily walked together outside the building "Oh man just one more week of this and Summer will be upon us" said Serena stretching after a long day of school

They were just outside school grounds when a girl came up "Hey did you hear, some North American exchange students are coming here" she said exictedly, "Thats awesome when can we expect to see them?" asked Lita overexcited about the news "Monday is when they will be in school but they should be arriving today" she answered not taking the excitment from her face "Cool um do you know if they are boys or girls?" asked Mina "Thats the best part...They are all BOYS!!!!" she screamed with happieness "Thats totally Rad...I hope they are all cute" said Mina daydreaming about them

They had reached the park when they heard screams "Looks like trouble lets go see" said Ami as the girls rushed to the scene. A Pterodactyl like monster was striking helpless people it sees "This oversized Turkey is in a world of trouble" said Rei looking up at the Pterodactyl "Okay girls lets do this Moon Pr.." said Serena but was interrupted by the scream of the Pterodactyl as it was hit by a fire ball of something "What did that?" asked Serena looking around for the answer.

On the other side of the park Five Guys in Different Colored Camouflage Clothes were ready to take this creature on "Time to Roast this Overgrown Turkey" said the Red One, "isn't that what I just said?" asked Rei in confusion as the Pterodactly charged into the guys direction "WATCH OUT!!" yelled Mina but unfortunatly they didn't hear them. "My turn" said the Yellow one wealding a Chain in hand "Venus Vyce-grip!" he said throwing the chain and wrapping the Pterodactyl within it bringing it down to the ground "That looked almost like my Venus Love-me Chain" said Venus also in confusion to the Guys identical attack "Your turn Jupiter" he said to his partner "Right, Thunder Fist!" He said as he punched the ground causing lightning to spread and eletricute the Pterodactyl bringing it to an end "Hmm, same eletric attacks as me" said Lita

The Pterodactly layed on the ground defeated as the White Guy,which seemed to be the leader, approached it "Its days like this innocent People and Creatures could be overwhelmed with so much evil that..." he said but interrupted by an impatient Red Guy "Yeah its dead, no need to bore it past death" he said and it was obviouse of what happens next "OH SHUT UP MARS" said the White Guy as he touched a button on a watch-kind of thing and a White Rod with a Red Crystal Ball appeared in his hands "Moon Evacuation Unit" he said as a white ray of light shined towards the Pterodactyle as it disappeared in the light. They soon walked away from the park

The Girls stood in shock as these New Heroes vanquished the Pterodactyle and disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Thanks for the reviews it really helps me build up confidence now lets get on with the show this is

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon,Original Characters, nor the mention of 3 Doors Down,I do, however, own their Male Counterparts

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Trouble?

No doubt that the girls were anxious in finding out their new Partners in Crime, but they do remember at the fact that 5 New Students will show up

[5:00 pm At a Restuarant

Things were getting back to normal, Serena and the Girls were excited in meeting thier new classmate when a News bulletin about the Pterodactyl attack went up

"Another Monster defeated and alot of people believed it was the Sailor Scouts but according to one witness, it wasn't them but 5 different Superheros, just who are these New Heroes, will they be back after another attack, this is Kent Bishop signing off" said the reporter switching back to the original soccer game

"Those guys think they can take our job, well they got another thing coming" said Serena mad, "Now Serena this was a one time experience with these new heroes, no need to get worked up" said Ami calming Serena down. The girls continued to talk when a moving van passed by along with a couple guys in a Truck, "Hey that must be them, lets go see" said Mina rushing out the door along with girls.

The moving van and the truck stopped outside an apartment complex and the movers hoped out and started carrying furniture inside one of the rooms. The girls arrived at the time the movers finished unpacking the furniture, "Um hello do you know where the owners of that truck are?" asked Serena pointing to a Black Truck, "There inside the apartment" one of the movers said driving away in the Van

[5:45 pm Inside the Apartment

Several voices were heard inside when the girls went in "Um...Hello?" said Serena looking around the room

A guy with blue jeans, green jacket, a Green Colored watch, brown eyes and brown hair walks in from the kitchen "Hey" he said "My names Luis" holding out his hand

[Enter Freaky Romance Music XP

Lita's Jaw dropped at the sight of Luis

[End Freaky Romance Music

"M-My Name is in Lov..I mean Lita" she said dumbfounded as she shook his hand, "Hey Sean, come here" Luis said calling to the back. A bit of a struggle and things falling from one room accord as somebody came out of the room, "Yeah what you need" Sean said, He wore Blue Jean Shorts, and a shirt that said "i'm a geneius", a White watch, blue eyes with blonde hair

[Enter, once again, the Freaky Romance Music

Serena's eyes bulged when she saw Sean "My Names Sean as you might have heard" he said

[End, again, the Freaky Romance Music

"Why I got stuck with you as a roomate I'll never know" somebody said as someone came out of the same room Sean was in, he wore Blue Jeans and a white muscle shirt, a Red watch, he had brown eyes and black hair

[sigh you know the drill

"Shut up Rey" said Sean looking back at his uptight roomate. Rey saw the girls and pushed Sean and Luis out of the way and grabs Rei's hand "Hello, please excuse my light-headed friend, my name is Rey" he said kissing Rei's hand "Hey get back here" said Sean pulling Rey away from the girls as they started fighting "Ugh...sorry for my friends argument, now lets continue Hey Mark, Adam come here" said Luis as a blonde guy rushed in and right to luis's side "What Diner ready yet?" he asked with sparkly eyes, he had yellow track-pants and a Red Shirt with the number 12 on it, a Yellow,he had blue-eyes and blonde hair, he also wore a red cap backwards

"Uh No, I wanted to introduce our guests this is Mark, Mark say hi" said Luis turning Mark's head towards the girls. His eyes turned into Hearts as he stared at Mina "Hi, who are you?" he asked on his knees and holding her hands "uh...Mina" she said blushing as she struggled to break free of Mark's hold "uh might I interrupt, wheres Adam" asked Luis pulling on Mina

"Hes in the room, I swear he never goes 1 Hour without his books" said Mark quickly getting up to his feet

After Calming down Sean and Rey, Luis and Mark sat down splitting them apart when their Watches started to ring. "Whats with the watches are they..." said Lita and somebody came out from the room, He had Black slacks, white jacket with a blue watch, blue-eyes, and short blue hair "Guys trouble at the park again lets..." Adam said and saw the girls "...sorry stuck in the past I meant to say that tickets are on sale for 3 Doors Down" and signed to the guys that it really was trouble "Oh..uh..Cool come on guys, sorry ladies we have to get better aquanted later" said Luis as the guys ran out the door.

"These guys are acting funny, lets follow them girls" said Ami as they rushed after them ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats Ch.2 Now we know who are the new students, but something is strange about them and the girls are gonna find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this Chapter was a little tricky to do, I explain at the end of the chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, just the Guys --------------------------------------------

Ami may be right as they struggled to keep up with the guys, but it wasn't just them that were acting strange, A lot of people were running away and by the looks of it, something was going on in the park again

"Where are they?" asked Serena looking around through the Panic of the Citizens, "Forget them, we have other things to attend to like whats scaring these people" said Rei as they ran through the Entrance

When they arrived, they were shocked at what was the cause of the Panic, a T-Rex was reaking havoc around the park, but whats different is that it had the Symbol of the moon with a X going through it. "Great, first the Mutated Rooster and now this Jurassic Lizard" said Lita worried that this will be a Easy Monster to face. "Girls look, its the guys" said Mina pointing towards the T-Rex, No doubt about it, The guys were looking upon the dinosaur unaware of the girls close by.

"Hey guys get out of the way" said Mina "Yeah this thing is dangerous" said Lita as they rushed to save the guys but stopped as multicolored lights shined from them

Okay this is where it gets tricky to type

Mark's watch flashed yellow and a Hologram of a Yellow Heart appeared and mini-hearts spreaded across his body revealing Yellow Camaflouge Jeans, Gloves, and Shirt with a Blue Tie

"Venus Marine" he said stricking a pose

Luis's watch flashed Green and a Hologram of a Green Lightning Bolt appeared and Electricity spreaded across his body revealing the same Camaflouge Clothes but the Color green and a Pink Tie

"Jupiter Marine: he said stricking a pose

Adam's watch flashed Blue and a Hologram of a Blue Rain Drop appeared and Water ran across his body revealing Blue Camaflouge clothes but with a Light Blue Tie

"Mercury Marine" he said stricking a pose

Rey's watch flashed Red and a Hologram of a Red Flame appeared and Fire burned around his body revealing Red Camaflouge clothes but with a Purple Tie

"Mars Marine: he said stricking a pose

Sean's watch flashed white and a Hologram of the Moon appeared and his body shine a bright white light, once it vanished he was wearing Dark Blue Camflouge Jeans, White Gloves, and a White Camaflouge Shirt with a Red Tie

"Moon Marine" he said stricking a pose "In the name of the moon, we will punish you"

The Girls were awestruck with unbelief, these new students are actually superheros...they didn't want them to know their secret was revealed in front of them but the promise was broken when Mina's overloaded Mind and Mouth spoiled it "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SUPERHE...MFFGGHS" screamed Mina but the others quickly covered her mouth but unfortunatly it was too late when the guys turned around "Oh great...our covers blown" said Mars Marine/Rey mad at himself."Forget about them, we got to take care of this Jurassic Mutt" said Jupiter Marine/Luis turning back towards the T-Rex.

Before J.Marine had a chance at first hit the T-Rex, it disappeared in a black mist, "What the?" said J.Marine confused nearly falling forward as the Black Mist remained floating in the air "hElLo MaRiNeS" said a voice as J.Marine regrouped with the guys "Tino why are you here?" said Moon Marine/Sean talking at the mist "Tino?, is he/ or she who created these two monsters?" asked Serena before quickly hushed "i JuSt WaNtEd To TaKe OvEr ThIs PaRt InStEaD oF aMeRiCa FoR a ChAnGe UnTiL yOu RuInEd My PlAn, BuT sEeInG tHaT yOuR nOt ThE oNlY hErOeS iLl wAiT aNd WaTcH yOu DeStRoY yOuRsElVeS" it said before evaporating.

The guys stood there as they quickly Detransformed with their powers returning into the watches.

They walked slowly towards the girls disappointed of their true identies revealed "So...You now know our secrets" said Luis "Yep" said Mina with a smile "Now...whats it gonna take to keep your mouths closed about this" said Sean crossing his arms. The girls quickly huddled up with ideas "You idiot, why did you say that?" said Rey slapping Sean in the back of his head "HEY, for your information im trying to keep our secrets from spreading any further" said Sean slapping Rey back "By What?, Making ourselves their servants!!" said Rey slapping Sean again "Way to give them ideas idiot" said Sean as he and Rey go into a Cartoon Fight [like in a cloud of smoke with them punching each other

"That was a good idea maybe they should be our maids" said Mina daydreaming of them giving her Clothes, Jewlery, etc. "Are you serious we can't disrupt their freedom, although I am working on a school project and need some supplies and assistance" said Ami thinking "and I do need help with ingrediants for cooking" added Lita "I need a assistance to train with me for my martial arts" added Rei "and I need help with some homework and stuff" said Serena

Back with the guys, Luis and Adam watched on with Rey and Sean fighting and the girls planning "You know maybe being slaves won't be so bad, i can help in the kitchen" said Luis agreeing with Rey's idea "Well i don't know" said Adam thinking "Not only do we have to work saving the world but work out of it 24/7". "Yeah i can't wait" said Mark, Luis and Adam turn to see him in a butler's outfit as they did a anime fall.

The girls came out of the huddled and faced the guys with evil grins on their faces. "We have decided your fate" said Rei in a Evil Tone as they looked at her "Sorry just trying to get the tention going" she said, "Anyways its best that Sean will work with Serena in Studying, Rey will work with...Rei? In Workout, Luis work with Lita in the kitchen, Mark help with Mina in Fashion/Style etc., and Adam work with me with Science etc." said Ami with a smile. Rey and Sean stopped fighting with Sean gripping Rey's Neck and Rey pulling Seans hair "Huh?" they said "Well, agreed we'll start tomorrow since well we like to look around" said Adam.

---------------------------------------

With the girls and guys working with each other, how will they get along? Who was Tino? Why Am I so damn tired and whinny? and Will Evil Strick again? Found out, Next...

Whew that was hard work, I tried getting the guys transformations as good as possible I hope everyone can understand 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know its taken me a while longer for each chapter because its kind of hard to plan it out I hope ya'll understand :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I do own their Counterparts ----------------------------------------------------

The Next Day, the guys work with the girls to keep their secret at a low profile while the girls try not to blow theirs

[Mark and Mina

The two were out in the Mall looking around for new clothes and hanging out

"So, do you go shopping as well?" asked Mina handing Mark a Big Pile of Bags, "Y-Yeah...ugh...S-Sometimes...WHOA!!...but j-just for CDs and stuff" said Mark struggling with the Bags narrowly dropping some. "OOOOH Look at that dress, it so goes with these new High Heels" said Mina eyeing a Red dress with flower burnets around it and crystals "along with 10 pairs of skirts, 5 shirts, 3 pairs of shoes, couple of bracelets, and...Black Whip???" added Mark. Mina went in and asked for the dress while Mark stood at the counter, Mina and the Cashier returned and the Cashier scanned the Dress "That'll be 38.45" she said as Mina searched through her purse "Oh Man Im short 20, Mark can you spare a 20?" asked Mina laying her purse on the counter. Mark Layed the Mountain of bags on the floor, reached for his wallet, and pulled out a 20 " Sigh here you go" he said handing Mina a 20 "Thanks" said Mina and handed the 20 to the cashier waiting for the dress and change. Mark was catching his breath when he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye. Inside the Purse he spotted Mina's Transformation Pen but to Mark it was something he hadn't seen before

[Luis and Lita

They too were at the Mall but they were shopping for Kitchen Utensils and Ingrediants

"Man, they have at least 3 Kitchen Appliances but nothing new, when are they gonna make like Microwavable Icetrays, or an oven that doesn't overcook your pies or something" said Lita lowerring her head down, Luis however was just listening and following her. "You know...I too cook but I stick with old fashion materials and specials, I mean I'd like to make new things but I don't live in the future, im stuck in the past where making Cakes was a Good Time Hobby" said Luis resting his arm around lita and letting her head lay against his chest "Yeah, that sounds great, although I cook just for me and my friends" said Lita looking up at Luis's eyes "He reminds me of my ex" she thought

XP Okay who did not see that coming???

"Me too" said Luis, "Man, shes a lot better than my old girlfriend" he thought as something stabbed him in the side. He looked down to see Lita's Transformation Pen "Wierd looking pen" he thought

:l Okay I believe nobody saw that coming

[Rey and Rei

They were at the Park practicing some Martial Arts Skills

"Those moves were great, though I prefer using what I know for defensive purposes like my special move for avoiding Pain" said Rey watching Rei doing some kicks and flips, "Oh really?" asked Rei in a Teasing Tone. Rey just smiled and raised an eyebrow as he stood up "Yeah, just give me a sec." he said as he relaxed his body, closed his eyes, breathed in and out, and put his hands in his pockets "Okay give me your best shot" he said as Rei backed up "Alright" she said and ran, jumped, and kicked Rey on the side of the head and Jumped down "Oh man...did that hurt" said Rei feeling Rey's face. Rey opened his eyes and stared into Rei's eyes with a smile "No, thats the whole point of my special move...is to Stay Safe" he said ad he slowly moved his face closer to Rei.

[Adam and Ami

They were at a Electronics Store [Whereelse? XP

"Why are you looking for CDs instead of the Upgraded versions of PC Software?" asked Ami with a confused look, "I don't need it, back home in US I have every single Computer Equipment along with the Upgraded Software, the only thing I still look for in here is Music to Clear the Commotion around the Apartment and keep my mind on my work" said Adam looking back at the Home Computer Equipment "Oh, uh..What are you researching?" asked Ami, "Human Abilities, I believe it will help me show people their hidden talents" answered Adam looking at Ami "Do you have any hiddent Talents?" asked Ami. Adam put his thumb against his throat and answered "I have the ability to alter my voice to match other peoples in Person or not" answered Adam but with Ami's Voice "Oh my gosh, that is really something" said Ami surprised at Adam's Talent

[Sean and Serena

Like any dumb people, they were asking Non-stop questions to each other

"So whats it like in the US?" asked Serena with a smile "Well its big, and a lot of cool places to go, there are regions called States" answered Sean, "Are they big?" Serena asked, "Yeah, there are 51 States" answered Sean, "Which one of them do you live in?" asked Serena, "I live in a place called Texas, its a western kind of place" answered Sean, "Okay, my turn, so um..." he said and saw Serena's Trans. Pen in a Pencil Holder "What kind of pen is that?" asked Sean pointing to it "Oh thats my Transformation Pen...Duh I mean Special Designed Pen yeah thats it" answered Serena with a goofy smile

[Back at the Guy's Apartment

They were sitting around in the living room asking about how their day was

"So, how did it go with Mina" asked Rey looking at a Wasted Mark on the couch "I had to give her a 20 for a Dress" answered Mark leaning back "What about you Luis?" asked Rey looking at Luis holding a couple of pictures "Shes Perfect" he answered "uh I mean Shes perfect at cooking" Luis saw the evil smiles from the guys "Luis and Lita sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they sang and laughed "Come on do you think thats a little childish" asked Luis blushing "Hey did you know you can design your own pens?" asked Sean breaking the laughter "What are you flapping your gums about now MeatHead?" asked Rey with a annoying look "I mean Serena had this wierd pen when we were talking" added Sean, "You know, come to thing of it, Mina had a wierd pen in her purse as well" said Mark, "Yeah, so did Rei at our Practice" said Rei, "and Lita too" said Luis "also Ami is...Wait a minute!...What are these things..." asked Adam thinking "Hmm...since we have the same watches and they have the same kind of Pen...do you think they are superheroes as well?" asked Luis, "I don't know, but we can't just go up and ask them...we have to do a little investigating of our own" Adam suggested.

-----------------------------------------

R & R. Its getting good Huh? 


End file.
